guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
This Day We Fight!
"This Day We Fight!" is a song by Megadeth which is extremely difficult for all instruments. Both Guitar and Bass have intensity levels at 100%, and both Drum and Vocal intensity levels are at 80%. Lots of practice is highly recommended, particularly on expert. The verses are very tricky, even harder than some of the solos in the song. Solo 2B is the most difficult part, even harder than the verses. There are no particularly easy parts in the song which can help you if your rock meter is low, although the chorus is as close as it gets. The Guitar track is about as hard as Black Widow of La Porte. The Bass track is even harder than Holy Wars… The Punishment Due. The Drums and Vocals are easier but still hard. It is the second song in the Battle with the Beast in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. When finishing it, the Warriors free the Demigod of Rock, to battle the beast. Sections Verse 1 Verse 2 Solo 1A Bridge 1 Solo 1B Chorus 1 Verse 3 Solo 2A Bridge 2 Solo 2B Chorus 2 This Day Verse 4 Solo 3A Solo 3B Outro Solo Lyrics For this I was chosen Because I fear nothing With confidence I tread through the dread of the night Off to another war torn, far away battlefield Wherein lies a demonic enemy horde On this day I decide to anoint my fists Engaging them in the mode of power and war Stopping at nothing that's short of fulfilling my destiny Willing to die and I will after you for what I believe A desperate avenger striking fear in their hearts Invading their dreams before the day even starts Wet with your blood I sharpen my sword No turning the other cheek like a coward Come tomorrow I may lay down and die But not this day Sent on an unholy quest To reduce all those who resist To the size of their shriveled up souls And scatter them like grist I vanquised the strangleholds that the netherworld sets for me The last request of my life is to die killing my enemies Bathed in blood up to the horse's bridle It's death to retreat There's no chance of survival Wet with your blood I sharpen my sword No turning the other cheek like a coward Come tomorrow I may lay down and die But not this day This day we fight! This day we fight! This day we fight! Strip the fallen heroes Finish off the wounded Collect the spoils of war and send them back dead This day we fight! This day we fight! Fight, fight, this day we fight Fight, fight, fight This day I fight Songwriters *Dave Mustaine External links *This Day We Fight! on Wikipedia Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:10th Tier Category:11th Tier Category:Songs with harder bass tracks Category:Metal songs Category:2009 songs Category:Songs by Megadeth Category:Insane songs on Guitar Category:Insane songs on Bass Category:Hardcore songs on Drums Category:Hardcore songs on Vocals